I'll Catch You When You Need Me
by thisISmystage
Summary: Sakura is married to her high school sweetheart. She has a wonderful marriage and a great family. Then Sakura's life begins to fall. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura is married to her high school sweetheart. She has a wonderful marriage and a great family. Then an accident occurs. She and her brother were just meeting up at her brother's house when a murderer broke in and killed her brother. Sakura also holds another painful secret from that day. Then her relationships with the ones she loves most starts to deteriorate. And when she's alone and pregnant, an old friend pops up.

**Chapter 1 The life of Sakura Kinomoto**

"Eriol! Eriol!! ERIOL!"

I was getting restless with my husband. He needed to wake up so he can get to work and I can go meet my brother.

"Hmmm...what?"

"Finally! You're awake. Come on, get up and get ready for work. You're going to be late. And I have to go meet my brother soon. You know how he gets when people are late."

"Ughh. Fine."

This was a daily routine. Except the part where I go meet my brother. I'm actually a photographer and today was my dad off. But it doesn't bother me that Eriol isn't a morning person. Heck, I'm no morning person either, but if it means getting ready for my brother, then I'll stay up the whole night if I have to. Anyway, Eriol is my high school sweetheart. We met at the end of our junior year during the sports festival and got married about 4 months ago. Back then he was new so I introduced him to Tomoyo and Syaoran. All four of us were inseparable. But we lost touch soon after high school since Tomoyo went to Paris to pursue her fashion career and Syaoran went back to Hong Kong to help out with the family business.

As soon as Eriol got ready and went off to work I got in to my car and drove off to meet Touya, my brother, at his new house he had just moved into. He just got back from New York for 6 years and found a cozy little house just outside the city.

I soon arrived at his house within 30 minutes.

Touya was waiting for me outside waving at me and giving me the goofiest grin. My brother hadn't changed one bit. I didn't realize how much I really missed him until I saw his face.

"TOUYAA!" I got out of the car, ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey kaijuu. Don't kill me. I've missed you too but you don't see me killing you."

"You can't say that to me. You didn't even come to my wedding. Speaking of which, where's my wedding present hm?" I gave him a pouty face.

"Sorry. You know I had an important meeting that day. And I'll buy a nice present later. Whatever you want. Come on. Let's forget about that and go inside. You said you were going to help me unpack."

"Well maybe I don't want to help you anymore."

"Come on kaijuu."

"I'm NOT-"

"I know. You're not a kaijuu. But you are to me. Let's go inside." He put me in a headlock and dragged me in. Typical Touya.

As soon as I stepped in a saw boxes everywhere that need to opened and put away. There were at least close to fifty boxes. The house was pretty nice though. It had a nice homey modern feel to it. I walked into the kitchen where everything looked almost new.

"Hey Touya. Bring all the kitchen boxes in here. I'll put everything away here."

"Alright." He brought in a couple boxes.

I pulled out some nice plates that had looked like they had never been used before.

"Why did you get these if you never used them?"

"Oh. Those? Dad got those for me before I went to New York. He worried that if I didn't have plates and stuff that I wouldn't feed myself. How is he?"

"He's good but you still haven't gone to see dad? You've been here for almost a week. You should go tonight. I was thinking of going with Eriol and you can see him too."

"Sounds good. Oh by the way, how's work going for you?"

"Work is fun. I actually opened up an exhibit a couple weeks ago. And I also got a call from a fashion magazine asking me to become one of their photographers. So it's going pretty good."

"Wow. One day you'll be a big shot photographer."

"That's the dream."

About an hour later I was done putting away all the utensils, silverware, and cooking utensils. I walked into the living room to see my brother moving the furniture around. I also saw his new 50 inch flat screen television.

"Is the cable set up on this?"

"Yeah. Cable guy came this morning."

"Mind if I turn it on to the news station?"

"Go ahead. Look at my baby sister paying attention to the news."

"Hey! I am a very news alert person."

"Haha. Whatever. Turn it on already. I want to see what's up in Japan these days."

I turned the T.V. onto the news station.

"In today's news, there is a murderer on the loose. He is suspected to be around the age of late twenties to early thirties. He has been breaking into homes and murdering anybody inside, raping woman and children, and stealing valuables. Please be aware and keep all doors and windows locked."

"Wow. Would you imagine if that happe-"

CRASH.

Touya jumped up. "What was that?"

"I don't know. I think it came from the kitchen." I was pretty startled after what I just heard from the news.

Apparently, Touya was startled from what he heard from the news too because he picked up an old bat from his baseball days before tiptoeing into the kitchen. I slowly followed after him. Afraid of what we would be face to face with within a few moments.

We were at the door of the kitchen. We spotted a broken window and a softball on the floor. A breath of relief came out unknowingly. The kids who threw it ran up to the window and apologized.

"Sorry. I'm not too good at this."

Oh gosh. I hoped Touya wouldn't scream at the kids. Please don't scream at the kids.

"Hey kid, just be careful next time alright? I'm letting you off easy this time. If this happens again I'm not letting you get away with it this easy."

"Thanks mister. And sorry about your window."

"What happened to your temperamental days Touya?"

"Oh. Well I've been trying to tone it down a little. Heh."

"Wow. I guess people can change."

"Yeah. Anyway that scared the crap out of me. Stupid news channel making me all paranoid."

We walked back into the living room. I wanted to put away some of the things away upstairs so I carried a box upstairs and started putting some of Touya's clothes into his closet.

"AGHHHHH!"

I ran downstairs faster than I had ever before. There was a man standing above my brother. My brother was covered in blood. Blood? Oh gosh. A knife in his chest. The man looked me in the eyes. I glanced back at him and even though our eyes met only for a second it felt like an eternity. I could hear my brother breathing heavily. Then I remembered what the news station had said. Late twenties to early thirties. Murderer. Rapist.

"RUN SAKURA."

I thought about running. But if I ran what would happen to Touya? Nuh uh. I couldn't leave Touya like this. No matter what happened to me.

The man ran up to me and grabbed me by the arms. He then pushed me on the floor. I started crying. I felt nauseous and scared. I couldn't even comprehend what was about to happen until he started unbuttoning my pants. I started screaming and kicking him off of me. He was too strong. I could hear my brother crying too. I don't think it was because he was in pain. But because he knew what was about to happen. This man was going to rape me right in front of my brother. While he was raping me, I thought I was about to go unconscious. But then I remembered my phone in the back pocket of my jeans. Where had he thrown my jeans to? It was right next to me. I grabbed my pants and slyly took my phone out. I don't even remember how I did it. It all happened so fast. I just dialed 911 and started screaming my address. He slapped me and broke my phone. Then five minutes later I heard sirens ringing.

The man was so startled from the sirens; he just got up and ran off. I was sobbing by now and quickly put my underwear and pants on. I went to check on my brother. When had he stopped crying? When had he become so pale? When had he lost so much blood?

Police and men with a stretcher walked in. They checked for my brother's pulse. He was already gone. It was too late. And it was my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I know it's been like 3 months since I updated. But I was busy finishing up school and I had a pretty busy start to summer vacation and it's still pretty hectic right now. I didn't get a lot of reviews and I'm not asking for much since it is my first story, but if I do get more reviews I would be encouraged to update more! But if I don't get any reviews I'll assume this story is crap and update less… but anyways ENJOY!:D**

**Chapter 2 Black Hole**

My mind was racing with thoughts. What should I do? Who should I call first? Why do they keep bombarding me with questions? What would happen to my brother? What will people think?

"Ms. Kinomoto. Please answer my questions. This is just procedure. And it would also help in finding the criminal. You do want to put the man who did this to your brother to justice right?"

"O-Of course."

"I know you are shaken up about this miss. But we need your help in finding this man."

"Alright."

"Then let's start with what he looked like."

I closed my eyes for a second and only pictured him raping me again. I tried to shake away the thought but then I only saw him standing over my brother. Come on Sakura. You can do this. Do it for Touya.

"He was about 6 feet tall. He had a brown leather jacket on, ripped jeans, white and blue tennis shoes, and a blue hat on. Light brown hair, and black eyes. I think I saw a scar on his cheek. It ran from his nose to his ear."

"Thank you. Since he has a scar that big, we'll be able to distinguish him better and have a better chance in finding him. Now, can you explain to us exactly what happened?

"Um. I went upstairs to put away some of my brother's clothes. Then I heard my brother screaming. I ran downstairs to check on it and the man was standing over my brother with the knife in his chest already. And then…"

Should I tell him about the rape? Oh gosh. This is so embarrassing. Nobody needs to know. I can take care of it. I'll just go to a nearby clinic later and act like it never happened. Yeah. I need to focus on Touya right now.

"…and then what miss?"

"….and then I called 911."

"Are you sure that's all that happened? That man is believed to be a rapist and robber too. He didn't do anything to you or take any of your brother's belongings?"

"Um. No. Not a finger on me. He was keeping an eye on me so I took out my phone and dialed 911 behind my back and started screaming my address as loud as I could. That's when he realized I had called the cops and he fled." Wow. When did I become such a good liar?

"Now, I'd like to call my family and sort things out with them."

"Oh yeah. Thank you Ms. Kinomoto.

I thought I couldn't dial any faster. I called home. One ring...two rings...Three rings—"_Hello?"_

"DAD!"

"_Sakura? Honey, what's wrong?"_

I started crying again. How was I going to tell Dad? Dad was so devastated when mom died a couple years ago. How is he going to take another death in the family?

"_Why are you crying?"_

"Um Dad, there's something really important I need to talk to you about. I think we should meet right now. I'll go over to your house with Eriol."

"_Isn't he at work right now? Are you sure you don't want to tell me right now?"_

"It's okay. I can get him out. And no, I should tell you this face to face."

"_Okay."_

I hung up and called Eriol.

"_Hello?"_

"Eriol! You need to get off of work right now! I need you to come to dad's house with me. There's something important I need to tell both of you."

"_Um, I've got a meeting right now. Can't this wait?"_

"Eriol, please. It's important."

"_Um okay. I'll be there in 20 minutes."_

I arrived at Dad's house in no time. I couldn't go in by myself yet so I waited for Eriol's car to appear any moment now. There he was! Eriol got out of the car and ran to me asking me what's wrong.

"I'll tell you when we get inside. When we're with Dad."

"Okay. Come on, let's go inside."

I knocked on the door and as soon as my dad opened it I hugged him so tight.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You've been acting strange since that phone call."

My dad and Eriol gave each other looks as if asking each other what was wrong with me. Neither of them knew.

"You guys should sit down over there on the couch. Um so, today I went over to Touya's house to help him move in. And well uh, there was an accident."

"Why? What happened? Did somebody get hurt?"

"Oh gosh. I don't know how to say this any other way. But, Touya was murdered today. Some man came in and stabbed him with a knife when I was upstairs putting his clothes away."

"You're lying."

I started crying again. How many times have I cried today? My head was beginning to hurt. By now, Dad was bawling his eyes out. Eriol walked over to my side and tried to give me a hug.

"NO!"

Eriol looked at me with wide eyes. Oh no. What did I just do? What's wrong with me? I felt dirty in front of Eriol. Ashamed, embarrassed, confused, and most of all scared. I couldn't tell dad and Eriol about the rape either. They were probably in enough shock already from Touya's death. And it was no time for making people worry about me. I could get over this myself.

"Sorry Eriol. I just need some breathing space right now." I stood up and went outside.

I quietly heard him say, "I understand."

I walked out to the nearest pharmacy and asked for the morning after pill. I swallowed one and threw the rest in the trash. I wouldn't need this ever again.

The next few days were chaos. Calling all of our friends and relatives. Planning the funeral. Trying to keep a calm face in front of everyone. It was hard. With Mom's death, Touya had taken care of everything. He always took care of everything for me. I had taken him for granted. And I felt my eyes begin to water again.

The day of the funeral came. I felt Eriol and me becoming more distant. Probably on my fault. Dad and I had barely said any words to each other since the news. It was almost as if he was angry with me. I can't explain it, but I feel the tension whenever Dad's there.

The funeral service was long and hard. Everybody was bursting into tears. I sat there like a zombie. As if somebody had squeezed all my tears out. And part of me was glad that I wasn't crying. I was sick of crying. Crying because Touya was gone. Crying because I had become distant with Dad and Eriol. Crying because of nightmares I had of that day. And crying because I still couldn't get over the rape.


End file.
